


Sweet

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But so is Will, Drabble, Food Sex, Hannibal is a stubborn bitch, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sugar Dick Challenge, Whipped Cream, Will Pushing Buttons, kind of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will convinces Hannibal to try Reddi-Wip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> My shot at [Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #SugarDickChallenge](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/145024482844/desperatelyseekingcannibals-a-few-of-us-in-the)
> 
> _Impromptu Mini challenge: Write a drabble (up to ~~1000~~ (1020 words, shh)) on the subject of Sugar Dick to post on the weekend of 28/29 May. Hannigram, Spacedogs, Rarepair - you decide!_
> 
> I had too much fun with this, tbh.

“Will.” Hannibal called as he closed the refrigerator door. “What is this?”

In his hand was a blue and white can. He held it gingerly, looking it up and down as if he were searching for a hidden meaning within it.

Will reentered the kitchen with a worried expression. He saw the can and relaxed. “It’s Reddi-Wip.”

Hannibal sighed and Will rolled his eyes.

“Are you being serious? It’s whipped cream.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Will made a sigh of his own and grabbed the can from Hannibal’s hand. He pushed past Hannibal and tried to place it back in the refrigerator, but Hannibal leaned himself against the door to block him.  

“If you wanted whipped cream, you could have asked to make it for you.”

“I didn’t want-” Will began, but silenced his own argument with a groan. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again.

“Hannibal, sometimes I just want _simple_ things.” Will explained, shaking the can in front of his face. He tore off the cap and sprayed a dollop into his mouth.

He realized that this was probably not the best way to convince Hannibal to accept his purchase, and swallowed quickly.

“It’s really not that bad.”

Hannibal watched him with the absence of expression. It was clear he wasn’t buying it.

Will extended the hand that held the can, and bounced it in his grasp. “Have you ever tried it?”

“No.” Hannibal said, as both an answer to the immediate question and to any further questions that he knew were coming.

“Try it.” Will asked anyways. Will stood with his hand still extended, looking into Hannibal eyes while batting his own. A ‘pretty please’ threatened to cross his lips.

“No.” Hannibal answered again, sternly. He stood upright, pulling his back off of the refrigerator door so that Will could gain the proper access, and began to exit the kitchen.

“I’m going to get you to try it.” Will called after him, before slipping the can back into its proper place.

\--

Hannibal found himself waking from his sleep with a feeling of being watched. He looked to the end of his bed to see Will, nude and cock in hand. Will was watching him with a coy smile, playing with himself.

Hannibal returned the smile, sitting upright. “May I help you with something?”

Will barely had time to nod his approval before Hannibal rushed to place himself at Will’s feet, comfortably on his knees. Will had learned early on in this part of their relationship that all he had to do to get his dick sucked was present it. Hannibal was _always_ wanting for it.

“Wait.” Will interjected. He had a hand pressed behind his back and, before Hannibal had time to argue, he revealed and sprayed a stripe of Reddi-Wip down his shaft.

Hannibal’s lips closed with a muted ‘pop.’ He raised his gaze up to Will’s face, practically snarling at him.

“Still not going to try it?” Will teased, eye brows arched high and eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hannibal sighed and shifted his gaze back to the challenge at hand.

Something else Will had learned early on was that, Hannibal loved to prove himself to Will. All he needed to do to do receive something, was to make it appear that he didn’t believe Hannibal could handle it.

Hannibal knew that Will knew this, but it didn’t change his need to be impeccable.

Hannibal continued to look pained and Will reached out to him, cupping his cheek in his palm and coaxing him on with a gentle curl of his fingers. To Hannibal, this felt condescending more than it was comforting. It was just the push he needed to finally take Will into his mouth.

Normally, he liked to take Will to his base with one stoke. This time, he found himself pausing with his lips only at the halfway point of Will’s length.

Will moaned softly, not seeming to mind Hannibal’s continuous reluctance. He immersed himself in the velvety feeling of Hannibal’s tongue against his shaft, the heat of Hannibal’s mouth and the cooling sensation of the cream.

Will felt Hannibal flex his tongue before pushing himself forward again. He nearly made it to his desired destination before Hannibal seized; Will felt his throat flutter around him, before his head lunged backward.

Shaken from the feeling of powerful euphoria, Will fisted his hand in Hannibal’s hair. He pulled him quickly back and off of his cock.

“Did you just gag?”

In all the time they’d been together, Hannibal had _never_ gagged. Will could often thrust into his mouth with complete abandon, without a single worry about Hannibal’s ability to handle him. This development brought a sick joy to him.

The whipped cream gathered in Hannibal’s mouth as Will left him; his cheeks were left puffed outward. He looked up into Will’s still dancing, still mischievous eyes with disdain.

Hannibal wanted to answer him with more than just a nod of his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to swallow the mass of wet sugar. He fought against it with his tongue before accepting defeat and spitting the glob into his hand. Will started to laugh.

“Hannibal.” He cooed, putting a hand to his own mouth to silence his delight. “It’s just sugar.”

Hannibal remind silent, but looked up at Will with the same furry-eyed snarl from before. He wanted to speak, but there was nothing he could say to better the situation. He looked absolutely pitiful, and Will almost felt guilty.

“I’m so sorry, Hannibal.” Will said, trying to sound honest while still fighting laughter.

“I don’t know what to do with this.” Hannibal said, gesturing to his whipped-cream-holding-hand and ignoring his partner’s apologies. “It’s horrifyingly sweet.”

Will crouched down to his Hannibal’s level and took his wrist. “Let me have it.”

Will lapped the creamy mess from Hannibal’s palm before Hannibal could argue. He stuck Hannibal’s fingers in his mouth and sucked until they were entirely clean.

He assured Hannibal that would keep his mouth occupied for the rest of the night, with something other than Hannibal’s tongue.

For Hannibal’s sake.


End file.
